


[podfic] Coffee, Tea, or Anthropomorphic Manifestation?

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV), Djapchan, epaulettes, JinkyOPods (JinkyO), litra, mahons_ondine, platinum_firebird, reena_jenkins, Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Matthew Swift Series - Kate Griffin
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Women Being Awesome, Yuletide 2013, post-stray souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyOPods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: A podfic of Coffee, Tea, or Anthropomorphic Manifestation? by TriffidsandCuckoos.Author's Summary:Sharon, Penny and Kelly meet up for lunch. It's basically Matthew Swift's worst nightmare.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Coffee, Tea, or Anthropomorphic Manifestation?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coffee, Tea, or Anthropomorphic Manifestation?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095738) by [TriffidsandCuckoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriffidsandCuckoos/pseuds/TriffidsandCuckoos). 



> This is a live group recording for Voiceteam 2020. Introduction read by mahons_ondine.
> 
> Many thanks to TriffidsandCuckoos for permission to record this story; it was a blast.

  
[Link to MP3 at Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/ppe-coffee-tea)


End file.
